Be Mine
by Casper1990
Summary: Two single teenagers left unsupervised on Valentine's Day. What do you think is going to happen? JH.


Be Mine.

**A/N: ** A Valentine's Day story set in Season 4 when Jackie and Kelso are still together, Eric is still smarting from his break-up with Donna and Hyde is… well, Hyde. It came out of nowhere and turned out to be a lot longer than I intended, but hope you enjoy! And no thinking less of Jackie because she was still with Kelso here! This was just for fun.

**Warning: **Smut and mild language.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing,

----------

**FEBRUARY 14TH 1978**

**FORMAN BASEMENT**

"Oh, Richie and Lori-Beth," Eric drawled while leaning his elbow on the arm of the couch and staring at their 'Sizzle Lips' and 'Sweet Knees' t-shirts, "you two have the right idea don't you?" Eric pushed himself up and reached for the waistbands of his pants when he felt a strong grasp stop him.

"Don't even think about it." Eric huffed and sat back on the couch with his arms folded. Hyde looked over at his pathetic state and mentally cursed himself for even agreeing to spend tonight with him when girls all over Point Place were getting heart-shaped candy and guys were ripping the leather of their back seats in a clumsy attempt to get rid of that pesky little thing called virginity.

Hyde however, had no such need to be fawned over or be told he was the greatest boyfriend ever. Nope. Valentine's Day had no hold over him whatsoever and it hadn't has for quite some time…

----------

**_FEBRUARY 14TH 1967_**

_**POINT PLACE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**_

_Hyde: Will you be my Valentine?_

_Girl: Ew, no._

_----------_

**PRESENT DAY**

Nope. No hold at all.

----------

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Happy Days was over and with variety shows and '30s movies occupying his screen for the rest of the evening, Hyde was forced to deal with the one thing that he never wanted to do but seemed to be the one always ending up doing it – helping people in distress.

Hyde lifted his feet from the table and swivelled his chair around so that he was facing Eric, who was now sprawled out horizontally across the couch and appeared to be tampering with the knot on the front of his trousers. Hyde's eyes narrowed. "Forman…" he warned. Eric groaned and threw his head back.

"It's just not fair," he complained. "Here I am alone on Valentine's Day while Donna is out getting hit on by every guy with a fast car and a nice smile." Hyde pondered this for a moment.

"Nah, tonight is Pam Macy's night for reeling in the horniest guys in town. Donna will probably only get hit on by the smart, intellectual," Hyde gave Eric a once-over, "and showered guys."

Eric glared at him. "Are you trying to kill me?" Hyde muttered something insulting under his breath but Eric was too preoccupied with visions of what his ex-girlfriend was up to, to notice. Seeing that Eric was busy daydreaming and wasn't paying any attention to his presence, Hyde briefly considered making a break for it and finding someone to relieve some of his tension tonight. But when he looked at Eric again and realised that his friend was tormented at even the thought of Donna with another guy, he dispelled that thought and committed himself to finding some way of cheering him up so that he might get some alone time tonight. _What can I do to make him forget his problems?_

Hyde's pursed lips slowly turned into a cheeky grin.

----------

**CIRCLE**

Hyde: See man? Aren't you feeling more relaxed?

PAN TO ERIC

Eric: _(not listening)_ I mean, why would she even want to go out tonight when I am right next door and not out with some girl? You know, she'd be lucky to have me again. God knows I get plenty offers.

PAN TO HYDE

Hyde: Forman! Knock it off! This is the circle, which means no more girl talk!

PAN TO ERIC

Eric: _(nodding)_ Yeah, you're right. I mean, here we are. Two good looking guys. Not having to worry about what to get our girlfriends for Valentine's Day. _(Hyde off-screen: Yeah!) _Not having girlfriends on Valentine's Day. _(frowns)_ Man, this sucks.

PAN TO HYDE

Hyde: Look, we all know that sooner or later you and Donna are gonna hook up again. It's what you do. Not stop complaining and enjoy the circle.

PAN TO ERIC

Eric: _(with his arms crossed and muttering) _Just because your alone…

PAN TO HYDE

Hyde: Hey, I'm alone by choice. I don't need anything on this crappy holiday besides my TV, my chair and my head full of political truths. No chick compares.

PAN TO ERIC

Eric: _(disbelieving)_ Yeah, well… forgive me if I can't see delusional paranoia and drunken stupors being a better alternative to sex.

PAN TO HYDE

Hyde: _(gesturing with his finger) _You see. That's **exactly** what they want you to think.

PAN TO ERIC

Eric: Maybe if Fez were here we would feel better. _(mimicking) _Candy! Boobies! Ai, I am still a virgin. _(laughs)_ Good stuff. _ (his eyes light up) _I know just how to forget about Donna! Let's go see her!

----------

**FORMAN DRIVEWAY**

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Jackie jumped out of Kelso's van and slammed the door shut, leaving Kelso to drive off angrily. "Call me!" she yelled to the quickly-disappearing vehicle. She starts to feel incensed again and turns around on her heel, marching across Donna's garden and banging incessantly on the back door. The curtain behind the door moves and Donna peers to see who is there at this time of night. Seeing Jackie standing there in an irritated state, Donna rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, pulling it open. Jackie immediately pushes past Donna and storms out of the kitchen yelling, _"I hate Michael Kelso!"_

"Here we go again," Donna muttered and she walked after her.

Jackie flounces into the living room and throws herself down on the couch, turning on the TV and lifting the nearly full bowl of popcorn onto her lap, and she begins greedily shoving it in her mouth. "You know, Donna," she started after her friend moved to sit beside her, "we really need to go over your eating habits again." Jackie stuffed another mouthful of popcorn in her mouth and swallowed. "Got any Oreos?" she asked sweetly. Donna grinned and moved closer to her. "Look, Jackie," she tried to lift the bowl away from Jackie but when she growled and held them tighter to her, Donna backed away and decided to let her friend be. "Listen, Jackie, whatever Kelso did, I'm sure it'll be fine. You two fight all the time and it always works itself out." Jackie tries to laugh sarcastically but she ends up beginning to choke on the popcorn. Donna gave her a smack on the back and it shifted the food from her throat.

"Thanks, Donna," she said breathlessly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "But about Michael, you will never guess what he did to me tonight."

Donna thought about it for a moment. "Took you to the Hub and made you buy your own dinner." Jackie stared at her in amazement.

"How did you-"

"Because he did the same thing last year, Jackie. And the year before that. And the year befor-"

"OK, you've made your point, Donna," Jackie said, cutting her off. Jackie appeared to forget her problem as sat back on the couch and began to watch the movie in silence.

Donna was puzzled at this sudden change in behaviour. But she was never one to turn down the chance to talk during on of Jackie's rare moments of tranquillity. "Um-"

"Just go talk to him," Jackie suggested, not taking her eyes off the TV. Donna blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something but Jackie apparently sensed it and spoke again. "Eric is just sitting over there in the basement waiting for you so just do everyone a favour and get back together already."

Donna was torn between feeling insulted or relieved that somebody had finally put it all out there. But she did have her pride and she wasn't about to go jump her ex-boyfriend just because she was told to. So she crossed her arms and sat back on the couch to watch the movie in silence.

"This is pathetic," Jackie stated after only after only a few moments. Donna nodded in agreement. "Here we are alone on Valentine's Day, all because the guys we're into are too stupid to make a move and do something romantic for us.

Donna nodded again. "Guys suck."

Jackie looked at her curiously. "Ever wanted to do it with a girl?" she asked, half curious and half offering, but Donna looked horrified.

"God Jackie, no!"

Jackie held her hands up in defence. "Fine, fine. Just checking." She looked her friend over in her plaid shirt, baggie jeans and messy hair. "But the way you dress, can you blame me for thinking it?"

Donna bit her lip and managed to restrain herself from ripping out a chunk of her best friend's hair. "Just watch the movie, Jackie," she said through gritted teeth.

The girls managed to have a more long-lasting silence this time around but the peace was shattered when they heard someone making quick banging noises on the door. Donna got up first. "Crap," she muttered, "it's Eric." Jackie looked at her, confused.

"How do you know it's Eric?"

Donna moved from the couch and talked while she moved across the room. "Because when he's angry, he knocks the door like an 80 year old woman with arthritis. Jackie laughed and she soon heard Eric's squeaky voice through the wall. Sighing, she tried to get comfortable again, knowing that Eric and Donna could be at this for a while. She was surprised, however when Hyde walked into the room a minute later and sat down next to her without so much as a glance her way. She looked at him in further confusion.

"Hi," she said slowly. Hyde turned to her quickly and gave her a lazy nod. Jackie turned back slowly and fixed her eyes on the TV. Unused to these kinds of strange silences with him, she offered him the bowl of popcorn. Hyde went to take a handful when Jackie pulled the bowl back sharply. "Wait a minute. I'm offering you food? I must be really lonely for company." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Kelso ditch you again?" he asked in a tone that said this was an answer and not a question. Jackie glared at him.

"Well, you'd be an expert at getting ditched, wouldn't you?" she bit back but she instantly regretted her words when she realised how he would have misinterpreted it. "Oh, Steven, no! I didn't mean it that way! I mean that you know, that girl you like a while back left you to go to New York! And that girl at the bowling alley a few weeks ago." _Way to go, Jackie. _I didn't mean your parents or anything!" She was in a very flustered state by now and was trying her best to fix her slip-of-the-tongue but as was often the case with her, she was only making things worse. And she realised this once Hyde had remained perfectly silent except for taking an occasional breath. Jackie cursed herself for saying anything in the first place but she stopped beating herself up once she realised what she was doing.

She was feeling sorry for Steven Hyde. But despite her better judgement, she still felt the need to make things right. And that's when a thought struck her.

"Steven… I really think you should forgive me." Nothing. "Because, I mean, you wouldn't want me to feel bad or anything, would you?" Still nothing. "And you certainly wouldn't want me to cry, would you?" Hyde shifted slightly and Jackie grinned. "Because we both remember what happened the last time I cried in front of you." She saw Hyde take a deep breath and open his mouth to say something, but he merely shook his head and resumed his silence. So Jackie tried the more direct and irritating approach. "Look, we both know that Eric and Donna are going to be talking for a while and that I can talk non-stop about my hair, my shoes, my make-up, my cheerleading outfit, my animals, my house, my wardrobe, my-"

"So basically all about you?" Hyde asked sarcastically, unaware that he had broken his silence but Jackie was perfectly aware of it, and she began clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yay! You're talking to me! Ok, now let's-" Jackie stopped when Hyde placed a hand over her mouth. Hyde took off his glasses and fixed his eyes on her. He smiled when he felt her gulp against the palm of his hand and he knew it was because she was intimidated by his staring at her. He knew all too well how powerful his eyes could be when people had gone long periods of time without seeing them. It was almost as if they had forgotten he had them in the first place.

"Jackie," he said, leaning in. His breath tickled her face and Jackie found herself enjoying this closeness to him. "Shut up." He leaned away from her, facing the TV again and he placed his shades back into their rightful spot. He stole another quick glance at her and saw that she was still looking quite flustered. _Didn't feel anything, my ass_ he thought with a smirk.

The two sat in silence until Donna came back in with Eric, whose arm was wrapped tightly around her. "We're back together!" she yelled.

"Woo," Jackie and Hyde muttered unenthusiastically. They looked at each other, amused at their joint burn. Jackie looked at Donna and saw that she and Eric were enjoying the best part of making up, and would have gone a lot further had she not put a stop to it right there. "OK, break it up, that's enough," she ordered and she tried to pull Donna off the chair but it was no use. So instead, she grabbed Eric and lifted him off until it was safe to drop him on the floor. She grinned, proud of her work. "There! All better!" She plopped back down on the couch beside Hyde and they chuckled when Eric and Donna scrambled out of the room. A few minutes later, they heard a dull sound above them and it was only after if became a persistent banging against the ceiling that they both looked at each other, horrified. "AHHH!" They jumped out of their seats and ran out of the house, not stopping until they reached the driveway.

Jackie turned to Hyde with a horrified expression still on her face. "Oh my God, that was disgusting!" Hyde nodded in sick agreement. Jackie noticed that his face was turning the same colour as his shades and she just about stifled her laughter. "You OK?" Hyde simply looked at her and shuddered.

"I have known those two for a long time, but up until tonight I never thought about them doing… that." Jackie smirked and Hyde suddenly asked. "Who do you think would be on top?"

Jackie looked at him in disgust. "Ew Steven, I can't believe you just asked me that."

"So, Forman?" Hyde asked.

"Donna would probably crush him if he weren't." Hyde muttered an agreement and the two descended the steps to the basement, where he sat in his chair and Jackie went over to the freezer to find whatever had avoided Fez's 3rd annual V-Day candy craze. "Not much," Jackie muttered to herself as she leaned in further and further until she felt her feet leave the floor. She was about to scream for help when she felt two large hands still her.

"Whoa, watch yourself or you'll be getting defrosted for dinner tomorrow."

Jackie smirked inside the freezer. "Very funny, Steven. Now just help me out here." Hyde shook his head and laughed and grabbed her sides to pull her out. She placed her hands on either side of the freezer to alleviate some of the weight that was holding her down. She was about to push herself up when she realised the position she was in. Bent over the freezer with her hands spread, and with Hyde behind her, positioned behind her legs and holding onto her sides. And apparently she was not the only one to notice this.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Hyde said, grinning from ear to ear. Jackie rolled her eyes and could just picture how much excitement he was getting out of this.

"Please try and control yourself, Steven. Even though this is the closest you will ever get to me," she said airily. She was surprised when Hyde laughed at her. _What is he going to say now?_

"Sounds like someone doesn't remember last Veteran's Day," Hyde teased, leaning down towards her ear, "I seem to recall being a lot closer than this." Jackie nudged his stomach with her backside, pushed herself from his grasp and spun around so that she was sitting on the edge of the freezer. She blew the hair from her face.

"I thought we agreed not to speak of that disastrous day ever again?" she reminded him, pushing herself off the freezer and sitting down on the far end of the couch.

Hyde looked a bit put off. "I would hardly call it disastrous."

Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "My date called me a bitch, Bob went bankrupt, you punched a guy and Michael ended up in the ER after banging his head on the pavement." She threw a quick glance his way. "Hardly a fairytale holiday."

Hyde frowned. "I wasn't really talking about those things." This got her attention because Jackie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realisation hit her.

"Oh my God, are you still all torn up because I didn't like kissing you?"

"You didn't?" Hyde asked disbelievingly.

"Well, no I mean, it was nice but I…" Jackie trailed off, obviously flustered again and unsure how to continue. Hyde grinned and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, loving every minute of it. "No, I mean, it was a good kiss. But hardly a great one."

Hyde clicked his tongue and nodded. "Alright, so tell me what a great kiss is like." Jackie laughed, amazed at what she was hearing.

"Do you seriously expect me to tell you what I think a great kiss is like?" Hyde stood from his chair and sat on the arm of the couch, staring at her and waiting for her answer. Jackie stared at him, outraged. "No! I'm not talking about this with you."

"What, have you got somewhere else to be? Wait that's right, your boyfriend and your best friend both ditched you. Looks like you're stuck with me," Hyde told her, still grinning. Then his face took on a very different expression. "Unless…" he began grinning again, "you've never had a great kiss, have you?" Despite looking extremely insulted, Jackie kept her mouth closed. Hyde laughed loudly, earning a pillow being thrown at him.

"Shut up, Steven!" she ordered, but he was too amused to stop.

"Because, Kelso is the only other guy you've really kissed. Except for Fez, but that must have been like-"

"Kissing my brother!" Jackie finished for him, shuddering.

Hyde sat back down and kept quiet until Jackie found herself asking the same question. "Me?" Hyde asked. Jackie nodded. "Jackie, I don't exactly devote myself to kissing a girl. There are plenty of other things a guy can do." Jackie sat up, intrigued so Hyde continued on. "A girl can… like you running the back of your hand up her arm or… rubbing your finger against her side and moving your hand up higher and higher until she arches into your touch… or she can even like how you breathe against her face right before you kiss her…" Jackie didn't know when it had happened, but she found herself on the edge of the couch, next to Hyde who had taken off his shades and had leant forward so that they were too close for even friends to be. Hyde moved his head further just a fraction and Jackie unconsciously rubbed her lips together slowly. Hyde moved his eyes down to her lips and back to her eyes again. "She could like anything at all." Jackie closed her eyes, but felt a draught of cold air when Hyde stood from his seat and walked over to the TV. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked, talking like nothing had even happened. _Nothing did happen, Jackie_ she reminded herself.

----------

**11.30PM**

They had made a silent agreement not to discuss what had had happened this evening. At least, this was the conclusion Jackie had made because Hyde appeared to offering up no explanation for why he had been behaving this way all of a sudden. _Probably wanted to have some fun_ Jackie decided in annoyance.

"So, nothin'?" Hyde asked out of the blue. Jackie groaned and stood up, pacing behind the couch.

"For the last time, no Steven! It was a good kiss, but I was still too angry over what happened with Michael to be ready for anyone else!" Jackie leaned her arms on the back of the couch. "Why do you even care so much?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "Girls always feel something when I kiss them. But it's usually the fact that we end up in a motel room that tells me that, not what they say."

Jackie pondered this for a moment. "Donna didn't feel something when you kissed her _and_ she chose Eric over you." She smiled, proud of herself. "Burn!" Hyde's rhythmic tapping against the table leg grew louder and louder as Jackie continued rambling. "Steven, you should feel happy just to have gotten to kiss me. You are one of the three privileged men to have touched my lips with your own so don't feel so bad."

Since he had already spent a good part of the night contending with his moping best friend, he was already regretting his decision to spend any time with Jackie tonight. Hyde tried to think of how to shut her up by any means necessary and he figured that there was only one sure fire way to do that. "Let me kiss you again."

Jackie's mouth dropped open, half in amusement and the other half in shock. "Are you kidding me? No!" Hyde sat back lazily on his chair.

"Why not? I mean, if you really don't think I'm a great kisser, then what's the risk?" he asked, smirking. Jackie knew he was trying to bait her and she was determined to call his bluff. Torn between her pride and her devotion to Kelso, she began trying to rationalise this in her head.

_Michael ditched me tonight. And it's not like I've ever cheated on him, unlike some people. And it's not like I've never thought about this. Maybe now Michael and I will be even. _

She smiled and began walking, trailing her finger along the back of the couch. "You really think you can handle me, Steven?" she asked and Hyde nearly turned into a puddle at the sound of her suddenly sultry voice. She reached his chair and ran her index finger down the opening of her jacket. "Knowing that anybody could walk in that door any second and that you would be too intoxicated to even stop?" She brushed her knee against his and lifted it so that it was resting slightly on his thigh. She moved her eyes to his chest and rubbed her thumb and index finger along a small strand of hair at the base of his neck. She allowed her finger to brush along the side of his neck and she smiled when she felt his racing pulse. "Tell me Steven, do you really wanna kiss me?" Hyde opened his mouth slightly but instead of speaking, he grabbed the straps of her jacket and pulled her onto his lap, cupping her cheek with his right hand and tasting her lips for the first time in months. Jackie moaned and grinded herself against him, moving her hands around his neck and then down his chest so that she could feel the solid muscle he kept hidden underneath those ratty t-shirts. Hyde slipped his tongue into her welcoming mouth and she didn't even realise that she had moved to unbuckle his belt when she felt his hand stop her. "Not yet," he told her, taking a breath before resuming the kiss. He slid his hand down from her face and brushed it along the side of her breast, leaving it to slide slowly along the top of her leg. He took her by surprise when he ripped her jacket open, exposing her neck to him and allowing him to leave his mark just above her left breast. Jackie arched her back as his tongue moved teasingly along her chest and she pulled his head as close as she could to her.

Suddenly, Hyde stood and with her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked to the freezer where he sat her down, not breaking the kiss. Free to explore his body just a little more, Jackie wasted no time in pulling his shirt off and roaming her hands across his chest, getting more and more turned on at the sight of his broad physique. Jackie's hands moved back to his belt but he stopped her again and held her hands above her, using his mouth to pull the straps of her top off her shoulder and kiss along the newly exposed skin. "What the hell are we doing?" Jackie breathed. "Who cares?" Hyde replied, and he realised that she was still wearing far too many clothes for this. He moved his hands to the bottom of her top and slipped his hands inside, breaking the kiss for a moment so that he could take in the feeling of her slick, hot skin. He kept his left hand at the base of her spine and rubbed his thumb from side to side, eliciting moans from her and causing her to tighten her legs around him. He moved his other hand up to where he felt her bra strap, and with one swift motion he unclasped it and allowed it to unravel in his hands. He moved his hands away from her back and grabbed the top of her pants, sliding them down until she could shake them off herself. She grabbed him by the top of his jeans and pulled him back so that she could touch him again. Hyde grinned at how she took control, and he went to remove her top but she beat him to it. She smiled wickedly at his surprised reaction but he was more focused on the fact that her bra was loosely hanging in place and he was sure that it wouldn't take much to make it drop.

Excited, he cupped her right cheek and pulled her face closer so that he could kiss her again. God, he loved kissing her again. Having her half-naked and wrapped around him probably had something to do with it, but God, he did love it. He moved his lips to her neck and she copied the movement, brushing her lips against what she quickly found out to be his sensitive spot at the nape of his neck. Hyde moaned and pushed the back of her head further into this spot, amazed at how skilled her mouth was, even on his neck.

Reluctantly, Hyde pulled away and the bra came with him. He sucked in a breath when he saw just how hard her nipples had gotten. "Yeah," he muttered, "that wasn't great in the slightest." Jackie stuck her tongue out playfully, and Hyde seized it again, not breaking away until the feeling of her breasts pressed against him became too much to withstand and he rubbed his thumb along the tip of her erect nipple, causing her to bite down sharply on her shoulder so that her moans didn't attract an elderly audience. Hyde moved his mouth lazily over her neck as he played with her breast, but when she squeezed her legs tighter around him; he gave up and dipped his head to take her breast into his mouth, and to devour her as much as he could. Jackie couldn't believe the pleasure he was giving her. If she had known that this was what she was missing out on while watching The Newlywed Game, she would have started wearing low-cut, off the shoulder dresses a long time ago. She barely had time to get accustomed to the feeling of his mouth on her breast when he moved across to her right one and used his hand to continue playing with the left one. She thought she was going to pass out from this feeling and she could hardly wait for what she knew was about to come next. Not caring about how skilled his mouth was, Jackie was more interested in finding out what kind of endurance he had, and she did so by using her legs to push his jeans down and to get a better feel of just what had been poking against her leg for the last 20 minutes.

Leaving him clad only in his boxers, Jackie grinned when she saw what he had been keeping tucked away from her for all these years. "So that's why you always have your legs crossed when Charlie's Angels is on," she said teasingly. Hyde smirked proudly. "Couldn't have you getting distracted from the great writing now, could we?" Hyde kissed her again and he felt himself getting more and more turned on as she grinded against him and traced his tongue with her own. Neither realised that the friction between their bodies had caused Hyde's boxers to slide down and it was only when Hyde felt a rush of cold air below that they saw something that looked very happy to see them. Jackie's dumbstruck face left Hyde regaining that little bit of male pride she had been carrying around since last Veteran's Day.

Choosing to make the rest of this experience a little more private, Hyde lifted her and carried her into his bedroom where he shut the door with his leg and pushed her up against it, kissing her and ripping her underwear off with one fluid motion. They both groaned when they felt their bodies come into contact, and Hyde nearly came at being so close to her. Looking at her for one last nod of affirmation, Hyde lifted her and she grabbed onto one of the pipes on the ceiling, and he slowly pulled her down, causing them both to gasp when he entered her. "Fuck, Jackie…" With her legs securely wrapped around him, Hyde slowly began to move out and in, all the while keeping his mouth locked on her left breast and using his fingers to toy with the right. Jackie had to admit; he may have a flawed personality but she could overlook that if she had this waiting for her at the end of the day. She arched her back slightly and felt him hit her G-spot, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Not wanting either Red nor Kitty to hear them, Hyde pressed her head into her shoulder and she took the hint, biting into him with every thrust. With renewed vigour, Hyde pushed her as far into the door as possible and told her, "Ride me." Which she did.

Holding onto her hips, Hyde nearly lost control when she began moving up and down on him and he buried his face in her neck, letting her take control. After a few more minutes of them moaning and kissing and touching, Hyde felt her begin to tighten around him and he bit down on her shoulder, as she bit down on his in order to stop herself from screaming his name. Giving her a moment to catch her breath, Hyde smiled despite himself at the feeling of her nuzzling his neck lightly, and he decided that he had waited long enough, so he brought them over to the bed where he lay her down. Opening his drawer quickly, Hyde pulled out a condom and Jackie smiled as she readied herself for what was about to happen. Gingerly, he rolled it onto himself and he slowly lay down on top of her and re-entered her, groaning at the wetness he was greeted with. Using a decidedly quicker pace, Hyde thrust into her and moved her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. He was really getting used to that feeling. Hyde met her lips again and the pair fought each others tongues as he increased his pace, and within minutes they were coming together.

With one last thrust, Hyde collapsed on top of her. He struggled to catch his breath and he buried his face in her hair, smiling, she ran her hand along the back of his head.

Coupled with the feeling of their sweat-soaked bodies lying against each other, he began to harden again and Jackie got ready to use his neck again to silence her screams.

**----------**

**FEBRUARY 15TH 1978**

**6.00AM**

Hyde awoke, sore and stiff, to the sight of a still-sleeping Jackie.

He smiled slightly as everything from the previous night came rushing back to him. As if sensing his stare, Jackie's eyes fluttered open and despite looking a bit shell-shocked at first, her expression soon turned to mischievous as she realised what they had done. But as soon as it came, it was gone.

"What about Mich-"

Not wanting to end this blissful moment by talking about Kelso or what they would do now, Hyde settled on being happy that a beautiful woman was lying naked in his bed and captured her mouths, seeking out her tongue hungrily.

_This should be interesting_ they both thought.

----------

**7 MONTHS LATER**

**FORMAN BASEMENT**

Donna looked confused. "You know, you said that you didn't have a new boyfriend." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Hyde chimed in, trying to alleviate some of the pressure from Jackie. He looked at her in frustration. "They just don't get it."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "Why would they?" She looked at him for a moment, the urge to touch him outweighing her need to explain herself. "Let's go, Baby."

Jackie got up and Hyde, catching her tone, followed her out of the basement where they immediately started making out against the wall. Eventually they broke apart and Jackie was grinning.

"What?" Hyde asked?

"I just can't believe you said I was the one who wanted you first." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"And I can't believe you said I danced to Abba."

Jackie laughed. "We may as well have told them we started making out to The Price is Right."

Hyde looked at her, surprised. "Don't tell me Bob Barker does anything for you?"

"EW, no!" Jackie shouted. She began playing with the collar of his shirt. "But it's better than telling them that we were off doing this while they were making up on Valentine's Day." Hyde smiled slightly and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna hate that holiday as much from now on."

Hearing Fez turning the doorknob and coming their way, Jackie grabbed his hand and they both climbed the steps in search of anywhere they could be alone and continue what they had been doing since February.

----------

**A/N: **I can't believe I wrote this! I have never written smut before so it's a bit intimidating to post, though I would still love a review.

Stay safe.


End file.
